Klaus
Klaus is a supporting character of Season 4. He is the father of Roxy and the husband of Morgana. He owns the Frutti Music Bar, where he is a bartender. Appearance Klaus has brown hair, brown eyebrows, black eyes and a tanned complexion. |-|Pre-Series Civilian= Coming soon... |-|Civilian= He wears white pants, dark blue and red running shoes, and his shirt with a high collar matches his shoes. Klaus(wArtu)Civilian - WCEp426.png |-|New Year's Party= He wears a black suit, with black dress shoes, a gray dress shirt and gray vest. NYP Klaus -2 - I165.png NYP Klaus - I165.png|Full view Personality Klaus is very protective about anything related to his daughter. At times, he is frustrated by her constant habit of picking up stray pets but he often lets it slide as he is just as compassionate as his daughter for animals; he had befriended a white tiger cub. He is accepting of the fact that Roxy is a fairy. Klaus either has a bad memory (possible from the memory spell put on him by the Wizards of the Black Circle) or simply has a playful nature as he called the specialists: "Smile", "Brandi", "Rivet", "Booboo" and "Tobias". It is debated whether or not this was a side effect of the memory charm placed on him by the wizards or if he was simply teasing them. One should also note that he remembered Jimmy's name which he introduced himself as, and did remember the Specialists' names later on in the series. While he is strict at times he is caring, such as when he noticed Riven was down, he offered him a smoothie and tells him that it is guaranteed to cheer him up. In the comics, he is also shown to be quite romantic and a smooth talker. Seasons |-|Season 4= Klaus makes his first appearance in the episode "Love & Pet" as the owner of the Frutti Music Bar. He appears as a single father, raising his daughter Roxy as one of his employees. His bar is very popular with Andy's band performing every once in a while and fancy styles to make it lively and fun. Kind and generous he decides to hire the Specialists as his new employees thanks to their talents, looks and desperate need for a job! It also appears that he hired the Winx girls as well, but this is left unspecified due to their work with Love & Pet. He allows Musa to perform as well. When Roxy tries to reveal to her father that she is a fairy, Klaus at first suggests she is joking; but it is revealed he is Duman in disguise. The Winx discover the real Klaus captured at the docks and confused as to what is happening. After a brief battle, he witnesses Artu becoming injured, forcing his daughter into a fairy transformation. Even more confused at this point with his daughter being a fairy, Klaus soon accepts his daughter for the way she is. Through the rest of the season, Klaus is shown being reluctant to allowing Roxy to travel with the Winx in fear she may truly get hurt, but ends up allowing it. He is also aware of Riven's rocky relationship with Musa, and attempts to help him take his mind off of it by reminding him to do his job. Despite this, he truly cares about the Specialists like his own sons. At the end of the season, it is revealed that Roxy is Queen Morgana's daughter, and the Morgana is therefore the wife of Klaus. It is revealed the two had married long ago and had Roxy together while Morgana stayed on Earth disguised as a human. However, when Morgana was forced to leave Gardenia to return to protect her kingdom, she was sealed by the Wizards in Tir Nan Og, and all memories of her were wiped from the minds of all friends and family members as a result of the Wizards' negative magic, and Klaus was left to raise Roxy on his own. In the last episode, Morgana returns Klaus's memories and the two reunite; making their family complete with Roxy. |-|Season 5= *Winx Club - Episode 502 Trivia *Klaus is a German name. It is the abbreviation of Nikolaus, the German version of the name Nicholas, itself derived from the Greek name Nikolaos, meaning "Victory of the People", which was popularized by the Bishop of Myra in Lycia, Saint Nicholas, who is the inspiration for Father Christmas/Santa Claus. *In the Nickelodeon dub, his name was changed to Rick, which is the shorter form to a number of names. **''Eric, which comes from the Old Norse name ''Eiríkr meaning "One Ruler," "Eternal Ruler," or "Ever Powerful." **''Patrick, which comes from the Latin name ''Patricius, means "Nobleman." **''Richard, which is an English, French and German name, means "''Powerful Leader" or "King's Court." *Klaus has bad memory when it comes to people's names. He called Sky "Smile", Brandon "Brandi", Helia "Tobias", Riven "Rivet", and Nabu "Booboo". (Timmy jokingly introduced his name as Jimmy and Klaus remembered it.) However Klaus does remember the Specialists' real names later on. It is unknown if this is a side effect of the memory charm placed on him by the Wizards of the Black Circle or if he was simply teasing them. Category:Characters Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Human Category:Roxy Category:Male Characters Category:Earth Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Gardenia Category:Games Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Recurring Characters